There is known a battery control system for adjusting the voltage of a battery pack configured by interconnecting secondary battery cells.
In Patent Document 1 (National Publication of International Patent Application No. 11-509669) described is an energy management system in which information (a voltage of each battery cell, etc.) for controlling the voltage of each battery cell is transmitted in a wired or wireless manner.
In this energy management system, a battery pack where a number of batteries are connected in serial is taken as one unit for control, and each unit is mounted with one battery control module.
This energy management system measures an operating parameter such as a voltage of the entire battery pack, or controls the operating parameter
In this energy management system, one control device intensively controls information from a plurality of battery control modules inside a plurality of units for control. Further, this control device transmits a command to the plurality of battery control modules. Examples of a battery for which the system can be used include a nickel-cadmium battery and a lithium polymer battery.
The control device receives a detection result transmitted from each battery control module by wireless. Based upon the detection result, the control device generates a control signal for equalizing voltages of individual battery cells. The control device transmits the control signal to each battery control modules by wireless.
Upon receipt of the control signal, each battery control module discharges the voltage of the battery cell based upon the control signal. It is therefore possible to equalize the voltages of the individual battery cells.
Patent Document 1: National Publication of International Patent Application No. 11-509669.